New house, new job
by lolpeople1325
Summary: After some crazy cooking accident, the Professor and the Powerpuff girls move to Mega Ville, only to find out the heros here are the rowdyruff boys? But once the citizens of Mega Ville find out about the boys, the girls are asked to watch over the boys in till the Professor comes up with a jail cell to hold them in.


Buttercup P.O.V

I stared out the backseat window as we drove by multiple trees, and other vehicles. The car was quiet for once. Blossom had stopped singing some stupid song by some gay singer, Bubbles finally stopped talking about some dead animal on the side of the road, and the Professor stopped talking about some dorky stuff.

"Are we there yet?" Bubbles asked breaking the five seconds of silences.

"One more hour and we'll be at our new home!" Blossom and the Professor said, with huge smiles on their faces. About three weeks ago Bubbles burnt down our home while making cookies, so we moved in with the Professor's school friend David but he kicked us out two weeks later. Luckily the Professor bought a home in Mega Ville the first week we moved in with David.

"I think I forgot Octi at Davy's house!" Bubbles cried, digging around in my bag. Her eyes filled with tears after her only attempt to look for her doll.

"Did you check your own bag?" I asked, snatching by bag back. I unzipped my bag and pulled out a few comics to do me for an hour.

"I thought that was my bag… WHERES MY BAG!" She panicked, digging around in some boxes that were between us.

"Under the driver's seat…." I sighed, rereading page number one…

"Oh… Found it." She giggled. She pulled out her stupid doll, and gave it a hug.

I looked back down at my comic one more time.

"Bubbles wake up were here!" Blossom said, shaking her a little. I looked up from my comic, and at Bubbles. She's so cute when she wakes up, almost like a cute little baby with a baseball bat. Even with her blue eyes opened, she still seemed to be asleep.

"I call picking my room first, since I am the oldest…" Blossom smiled, flying out of the car.

I looked away from my half asleep sister, and looked around me. Surrounding us were rows and rows of trees, closing us off from the city outside. In front of the car was a large white house. The door was a dark brown, with a shining glass window. There were three large glass windows in the front on the bottom floor, and four medium ones on the top floor.

"The rooms are already picked out. Blossom yours is on the second floor, across from the pink bathroom. Bubbles your room is the first on the left by the stairs, and Buttercup your room is down the hall beside the home gym." The Professor smiled, opening the trunk. He pulled out two boxes and waddled to the front door.

I got out of my seat, grabbed my bag and ran tords the professor. I opened the door for him, and slipped in. I jogged up stairs. All the doors were opened but two, Blossom's room and the pink washroom.

I stopped for a second, to check up on how she got in. Her room's walls were coloured light pink, with Blossom written in fancy white letters across from the doorway. There was a large bed against the far left wall already, and a light brown dresser next to it, along with a matching side table.

"Oh hey Buttercup, the Professor got me my own bathroom!" She cheered, clapping her hands together. She flew out her window and brought in four boxes, with Blossom's room written on them.

"How'd you get in here when the front door was locked?" I asked her, leaning on the wall.

"My window was cracked open a bit. There was a white flower head keeping it from closing." She shrugged, unpacking the boxes. I nodded and continued down the hallway.

I looked out the hallway window. Bubbles was still sitting in the car, holding Octi. I dropped my bag, and opened the window. I flew out the window, and landed next to the car.

I opened her side door, and picked her up. Sucking on my thumb, and clutching her stuff octopus in the other hand, she laid soundless in deep sleep as I carried her to her room. Setting her down on her own bed, and walked back to the window, picked up my bag and finally stepped inside my room.

The walls were lime green and dark brown polished wood floors. A queen sized bed was pushed up against the middle of the wall below the window. Four large green pillows and three small black ones were placed neatly on top of a large green confider. Two huge dressers sat beside my very large closet, alone with a miniature basketball, and net. All of my none-melted trophies were lined up alone the wall on a long shelf, by year, day, and month. A fosse-ball table sat in the middle of my room, next to a leather chair, and flat screen T.V.

"Hey honey, how do you like your room?" The professor asked, knocking on my bedroom door.

"It's amazing, did you set it up?" I asked, turning around. He shook his head, and left with a large grin on his face.

"Girls change into your Pj's it's time for bed you have school tomorrow!" The professor yelled, turning on the hallway light for Bubbles.


End file.
